It all stared on a monday
by Mishas.bestfriend
Summary: Collage AU that won't leave me alone Sam Winchester/Gabriel Dean is 4 years older then Sam
1. Chapter 1

**A Sabriel fanfiction**

**Warning; Possible strong language but mostly just cuteness. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Please note that not all the facts about how schools work are right I was basing it loosely on how it works in the UK although SPN is American.**

**Collage in the UK is where you can opt to go between the ages of 16-18, but I know its different in the US I thing your collage is Our University right? So Sam would be in his first year of American Collage? And Uk University?**

**loosely based on a word post I saw on instagram from tumblr.**

**This chapter has been re written because it was written very well.**

For the first time in months Sam Winchester was awoken by the incessant beeping of his alarm clock, rolling out of bed with a groan, he stretched out his 18 year old body and grabbed his clothes heading for the shower. Cursing the fact that the holidays were already over every step of the way. It was only five am however, unfortunately this year he was timetabled for seven am history first every Monday, followed by 9am Math and 2pm German. The only positive thing Sam could think of as he let the warm water run over his body was that at least today was his least busiest day in the week. If he hadn't taken German then he could have changed his timetable so he was taking 9am history and 2pm Maths, but that would have meant admitting that Dean was right and that would never happen.

Jumping out of the shower and pulling on his clothes, which consisted grey tank top and a plaid shirt, (Thank heaven that the school didn't have a strict uniform policy) . Walking silently passed Dean's room he winced as the floor decided to creek loudly. Stopping, he could hear Dean snoring from within. He rolled his eyes and continued walking along the hallway heading for the kitchen where he grabbed some toast and sat down. He knew he should have listened to Dean, not that he would ever admit that, even at gun point. Instead of just taking law,a language, biology and Chemistry. he had gone all out and taken Biology,physics,chemistry,maths,history,German,French and Spanish. He could already speak Chinese so taking up another language wasn't actually necessary, Not only that but his dad had forced Dean and him to learn to read Latin the second they turned 7. And although he died when Sam was 13, rouge bear on a hunting trip, Dean had continued to teach him.

Sam arrived at the school, after a horrifically long bus ride (He hated public transport), at six forty five yawning every other breath and walking slowly towards his first class. Once he'd arrived he took a seat in the back corner of class by the wall. Since he e was the first person there, maybe he could get a few minutes more sleep before the teacher arrived? He had just got comfortable enough to close his eyes when the door opened allowing the first group of students to enter none of them spared him a second glance, after their initial fear filled glance at him they quickly averted their eyes.

He'd never had very many friends especially not after his best friend died in a house fire, Azazel a boy in the year above him had spread these rumours that Sam had been responsible for the fire. That was three years ago. Dean who was about three years older then the stupid (At the time) third year had threaten to kill him and so now he gave Sam a wide birth now,but the rumours were already spread and it was to late to stop them. The damage had been done. He'd never had a girl friend because who wants to date a 'murderer' who doesn't have his own car and lives in a two bedroom apartment with his brother? Sam had originally wanted to leave and go to Stanford where no body would know him but instead he stayed with his brother instead going to the community collage.

Shaking his head in hopes of clearing his thoughts he realised that the classroom had already filled up with half asleep pupils. Noticeably no one had sat within at least 5 meters of him, he didn't need to wonder why. Most of these would have come from schools in the area and would have heard about Jess and those who hadn't weren't stupid and would have noticed something was wrong by now. He shock his head. He didn't need to think about that.

Moments after the bell rang a boy came in eating some kind of sweet from a packet that Sam couldn't quite see. He looked around briefly before his eyes locked with Sam's and he came and sat down in the seat next to him. He had barley been sat down two minutes when he pulled a flask out of his pocket and sat it on the desk. It smelt like really strong coffee and Sam couldn't blame him for making it like that. The boy then pulled out a bag that could easily hold a kilo of sugar and a monster energy drink and emptied them into it. Looking over at Sam, face filled with seriousness the boy spoke in a voice filled with mock seriousness and something Sam couldn't place "I'm going to die." and then picked up the flask and drank the whole concoction. When he'd put the flask back in his bag he looked over at Sam who was staring at him with his mouth hanging open. "Flies" He said flicking one of the sweets that he'd taken out of his pocket into Sam's mouth causing him to choke.

Sam didn't get a chance to say anything else because at that moment the teacher walked in.

**To be continued.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 of Fun times: A sabriel fanfiction**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot**

**Authors note; I am still writing the story I'm proud of us but I have a little writers block and I'm struggling to write the end of the chapter. Sorry for taking so long to update. I will be updating most Mondays now because I get the house to myself with no distractions.**

Sam Winchester was curious by nature. A trait that more often then not landed him it a whole load of trouble, but sometimes he just couldn't help himself. So if anyone that knew Sam well enough was sat in the classroom with him that day they would have wanted to know what the hell was going on. The first lesson of any class was always quite dull going over expectations and other such nonsense that Sam didn't really care about, a fact he would always make known, not today however.

Today he was finding it too hard to concentrate to even consider speaking out. The sandy haired boy sat next to him who, if he had hear correctly when the register was called, was named Gabriel, kept looking at him. In fact looking might not be the right word, more like staring. Occasionally popping a sweet into his mouth when the teacher wasn't looking. Every now and then Sam would feel the urge to say something but would quickly dismiss is and attempt to tune back into the lecture.

After the lesson Sam packed up in record time, all but running from the room heading for the library. All the while feeling a pair of eyes burning In to the back of his head.

**Sorry its short I have no idea where this story is going. Please review or PM me with ideas. So far the only idea I have is coffee shop.**


End file.
